Christmas With the Kanes
by Ronaele Emmett
Summary: It's Christmas at Brooklyn House, and Sadie can't figure out what to get Carter as a gift. Will this Christmas be a total disaster, or will it turn out to be the best Christmas ever for the kids at Brooklyn House?


Hey, Sadie Kane here. I was just explaining to Felix that the refrigerator is not a very good place to put his frozen penguin food. It's been several weeks since we defeated Apophis, and besides school, and the usual training, we kids here at Brooklyn House have been pretty relaxed. Except for the occasional monster here and there. But, ever since defeating Apophis, our lives have been (dare I say it?) almost normal. Walt and I have been going out for quite a while now, and Zia Rashid is now staying here at Brooklyn House. It's early December, and Christmas is coming soon. I have to say, Christmases at Brooklyn house are pretty awesome. Felix usually goes a little crazy with the winter decorations and such, but we are all okay with that. I mean, it's Christmas for goodness' sake. Give the boy some slack.

I have been doing some shopping lately, and I bought a gift for everyone except Carter. (And yes, brother dear, I do care about you enough to get you a gift for Christmas.) I know, you'd think that since he is my brother and all that his gift would be the easiest. But I couldn't figure out what he would want.

I got Shelby a new coloring book and crayons, I got Felix a mini fridge for his penguins, I got Julius a flatscreen TV for his room, (I know, you're probably wondering how I could possibly afford that, but when you are an experienced magician like me, things like that are a piece of cake) I got Alyssa a new outfit of camouflage, and I got Walt a new leather jacket.

I can't decide what to get Carter, though. So, I asked him what he wanted. He was studying in the library when I walked in. He didn't look up. "Hullo, brother dear," I said. Carter jumped three feet in the air.

"Oh, Sadie. Hey! What's up?"

"Well, I, um... wanted to see how you were doing." (Oh, please, Carter. It was the first thing I thought of.)

"Oh. Um... great." He looked at me strangely. "I'll get back to my studying now..." He returned to his scrolls.

"But, wait, uh..." I stammered. "Gods of Egypt, what am I doing?" I muttered. "Carter, what do you want for Christmas?"

He grinned in a very annoying way. "So that's what this is all about!"

"Yeah, well. What do you want?"

"Hmm... I would like a brand new massage chair. No, how about a gourmet chef to cook whatever I want?" He asked teasingly. I sighed and stomped out of the room. He was so difficult!

"Very well. I will get him the very best gift ever," I muttered to myself. I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face.

I woke up early on Christmas morning to Khufu the baboon hopping around my room with a Santa Clause hat perched on his head. I laughed and grabbed a handful of Cheerios out of a box that I kept on my nightstand just for him. He bounded toward me and screeched excitedly. He knocked me over and gobbled up the cheerios that were now scattered around my bed. See, Khufu likes things that end with -_o_. Like Oreos, Cheerios, Doritos, Burritos, and he is best friends with our librarian, Cleo.

I threw on some of my old clothes that I had kept from London, and went downstairs to see Felix and his penguins inspecting all the gifts in the main hall. They did this every Christmas, getting up earlier than the rest of us to look over the gifts. They seemed to think that nobody ever saw them, because the rest of us keep quiet and let them keep their little secrets, especially on Christmas. I quietly tiptoed back up the stairs, then down again as noisily as possible. I heard the shuffle of penguin feet and a yelp, then a series of crashes. I tried not to laugh as I rounded the corner and hurried into the main hall. The glittering tree towered above me. We had all pitched in to decorate and put it up. Walt, Carter, and Julius had hauled it in the front door, Alyssa, Cleo, Shelby, and I popped the popcorn and strung it to wrap around the tree. Shelby and the other ankle-biters colored and cut out paper stars and other ornaments for the tree. Just then, Carter came down wearing a rumpled T- shirt and sweats. "Good morning, brother dear. Merry Christmas," I said cheerfully.

"Hmm..." He mumbled sleepily. I grinned in anticipation of my "surprise".

Half an hour later we were all gathered in the main hall around the tree. "Merry Christmas, everyone!" yelled Felix, who had a Santa hat on that matched his penguins'. I reached for a dark green box labeled _Sadie_. I untied the ribbon and opened the box. Inside I found another black box, with a note taped to it.

_Merry Christmas Sadie! _

_ Yours always, _

_Walt_

My heart fluttered in my chest. I opened the box, and inside was a gorgeous silver chain with a diamond pendant. The Egyptian symbol for "protect" shone brightly in blue hieroglyphics on an amulet attached to the chain. I mean, I'm not really into diamond necklaces and stuff, but this one was just gorgeous. I couldn't take my eyes off of it. I looked up to see Walt watching me from across the room. He gave me that gorgeous smile of his, and I felt heat rise to my cheeks. Gods of Egypt, why is it that every time he smiles at me I nearly melt into a puddle? I grinned back at him and ran the necklace through my fingers.

Shelby was jumping up and down, showing everyone her new coloring books. Julius and Carter had gone upstairs to hook up his flatscreen. Khufu sat in the corner, piggging out on some oreos. Zia was chatting with Alyssa while unwrapping her gift from Carter. I went outside to see what Freak, Carter's pet griffin, was up to. I had gotten a bucket of frozen turkeys for him because he can't eat them cooked, otherwise he'll eat too fast. Carter must have had the same idea, because there was a second bucket of turkeys. Freak also had a gem encrusted collar around his neck. Zia, I guessed.

At that moment a red sports car pulled into the drive. A man stepped out, wearing a familiar scarlet suit and porkpie hat. He took off his sunglasses and grinned at me. Uncle Amos!

I ran to see him, my Santa hat falling off in the process. He opened his arms for a hug. "Sadie! Merry Christmas!" He said with a smile.

"Merry Christmas!" I said into his shoulder. "Carter is going to be so excited!" I yelled.

"I came as quickly as I could. I'm not too late, am I?" He asked anxiously.

"No! Not at all!" I babbled. I tend to babble when I am excited. (Stop laughing Carter! I'm trying to tell the story here!) I took Uncle Amos's hand and pulled him into the main hall. Everyone came to greet him. "Carter!" I yelled up the stairs. "Come see your Christmas surprise!"

Carter came running down the stairs two at a time. He slid halfway down the hall in his socks and nearly did a somersault at the end. We all clapped. "That was quite a show!" I laughed. Carter turned red.

Then he saw Amos. "Uncle Amos!" He yelled. "I can't believe you're here!"

I examined my nails. "Yes, brother dear, we've established that," I said matter-of-factly. Carter frowned.

"Gods of Egypt, I'm just kidding!" I laughed. This was turning out to be the best Christmas ever!


End file.
